Question: Last Thursday, Daniel walked to a toy store at night and, after browsing for 9 minutes, decided to buy a race car for $1.22. Daniel handed the salesperson $1.27 for his purchase. How much change did Daniel receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Daniel received, we can subtract the price of the race car from the amount of money he paid. The amount Daniel paid - the price of the race car = the amount of change Daniel received. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ Daniel received $0.05 in change.